


Le Weekend

by Dubbidumdibbidoo



Series: Deal or No Deal [2]
Category: Transporter: The Series
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Mata Hari - Freeform, Romance, museum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbidumdibbidoo/pseuds/Dubbidumdibbidoo
Summary: Frank Martin and Alice wake up on Saturday after meeting last night. Let's see how they spend their Saturday
Relationships: Frank Martin/OC
Series: Deal or No Deal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Le Weekend

BEEP BEEP BEEP. 

Alice shot up. The loud and unfamiliar sound forced her awake. Instinctively she grasped the bedsheet. 

Next to her Frank barely moved, blindly he hit his alarm and effectively let the silence return. 

“Oh, now you don’t have a problem waking me up,” her voice thick with sleep and she let herself drop back into the bed. Taking a few seconds to enjoy the silence, Alice stayed still before she rubbed her eyes. 

“Sorry about that,” he said, turning to her and seeing Alice with her eyes shut. “I guess I hit the wrong button before. You can go back to sleep if you want.” 

Alice grumbled as she opened one eye, peeking at him. “No, that is okay. The sun is already up, so I suppose it is better if I get up too.” 

He smiled at her as she struggled to open her eyes. “It’s only nine. How about I make some breakfast?” 

She blinked a couple of times to rid herself of the last remnants of sleep. Alice glanced up at him. “Thanks, but I suppose I should get out of your hair. You didn’t like me being all over it a few hours ago anyway.” She smirked. 

“Clever,” Frank said, his tongue in his cheek as he rolled his eyes, his smile barely visible. It seemed her brain didn’t struggle as much as her eyes did with waking up. “I’ve never said I didn’t like it.” 

“Ohh really?!” She smirked as she sat up. “But seriously, you aren’t sick of me yet? You do know how dangerous it is to ask a woman you picked up the night before to stay longer?” She repeated his line back to him. 

He smiled. “I thought it might be nice to show you around town. Maybe swing by Dieter later to check on your car. Unless you have other plans?” 

“Well, I did plan to lay on my couch and relax a little, but I guess I can postpone that. But I don’t want you to feel like you owe me or anything.” 

He smirked. If I wanted you out of my hair”, he referenced her, “you would have known. Plus, it’s been a while since I had a Saturday off. If you’re up for it, we could spend the whole weekend together.” 

"Okay. Do you normally work during the weekends?” 

Frank nodded. “I was supposed to work today, but the client canceled. I work when the clients need me.” 

“That sure explains you answering the phone at midnight.” 

He smiled at her dry comment. “Do you really want to leave or are you being polite?” 

She smiled. “First of all, I am never polite for the sake of being polite. And if you’re sure, I’d like to spend some more time together too.” She rolled out of bed, leaning forward to grab her bag. Alice heard Frank take in a sharp breath. She grinned and turned around. Alice was perfectly comfortable with being naked around him, as she continued to rummage through her bag. “Are you sure you want to go into the city?” Alice asked with a giant smile as she saw the want in his eyes. She pulled out the dress she had packed and placed her bag back down on the floor. 

He smiled as he gave her the up and down look. “Maybe not.” He leaned over and grabbed her at her hips, pulling her back to the bed. 

She chuckled, letting him drag her beside him. 

Frank took the dress from her, fisting it before letting it drop onto the bed. “Do you always carry an extra dress when you go out to dinner?” He hovered above her. 

She smiled. “Not always, but more often than not. Especially when I wear an evening dress. It’s better to be prepared.” 

“Smart,” he said. “Or you really hate the walk of shame,” Frank smirked. 

“I am not sure what you’re thinking, but I feel zero shame.” She ran her hands over his torso, her smile wicked. “I hate walking the streets in the morning in an evening gown. That feels wrong and gross.” Alice cringed a little at the idea. 

“Good. You have nothing to be ashamed off,” he stated. “And if you feel gross, how about we take a shower?” 

“We? Frank, I’ve seen your shower, we’re not going to fit in there together.” 

He smiled, getting up from the bed, waiting for Alice to get up as well. “That is not the only shower. “Come on.” He picked up her dress and handed it to her. He guided her to his outdoor shower, next to the swimming pool. “Tadaa.” 

“Wow, this is nice,” Alice said, looking over the cliff. “And you have a pool,” she exclaimed as Frank turned on the water. “Isn’t that a bit redundant when you live next to the sea?” 

“It was already here when I bought the house.” He pulled her under the showerhead and then stepped beside her, sharing the stream. 

She chuckled. “Thanks, now my hair is wet.” 

“That is what water tends to do, sweetheart,” he said dryly as he let the water stream over his face, enjoying the warmth. 

She chuckled again and rolled her eyes. “I know, but now I have to wash it before I’ll be able to untangle and tame it again.” 

“Oh. Sorry about that,” he said as he realized why she had brought it up. Frank grabbed his shampoo bottle and handed it to her. 

Alice looked at the label. “Two in one shampoo and can be used as a body wash,” she read with a grin. “Typical.” 

He ignored her comment and took the bottle from her and squirted some on his hands. “May I?” 

“Sure,” Alice said and she turned around. “Let’s hope it works.” 

“Why wouldn’t it? It is shampoo.” He started to work the shampoo into her hair and started to massage her skull when her hair was all foamy. 

“Oh, that feels good.” She had her eyes closed and immediately forgot her objections against his shampoo from his gentle massage. 

He smiled at the way she arched her back. The smell of his shampoo circled around them. Carefully he guided her back under the water, running his hands through her hair to rinse out the shampoo. “How’s that?” 

Alice opened her eyes and gently ran her fingers through her hair. “Perfect.” Alice glanced back and up at him. “Thanks.” 

He nodded. “Any more wishes?” 

“Shower-wise?” Alice grinned. “No, I am all good.” 

He shut the water off and handed her a towel. 

“Thanks.” As she dried herself off, she watched as he slipped on underwear and a pair of jeans. Alice grumbled dissatisfied when he put on a shirt. 

Frank smirked. “Feel free to have breakfast naked.” 

She smiled. “No, that seems a little cold.” 

Frank stepped closer as he flicked his finger over her hardened nipple. “I’ll say.” 

Without hesitation Alice pushed herself against his hand and chuckled. “I don’t think this...,” she quickly glanced down to where his hand was before meeting his eyes again, “...is because I am cold, though.” _Two could play that game._ She stepped back and put on her bra before she slipped on her dress, smirking as she heard his growl. Alice turned around. “What?” 

“I should just drag you back into bed,” he said his voice dangerously low. 

“But... You’re not going to?” She half asked, half stated. 

He smirked at her confused look. “I might., but not before breakfast.” 

“Okay. I could definitely eat.” 

* * *

Since Alice didn’t know where to find what, she watched Frank make breakfast. As he cooked, she sat next to him on the counter. “Does us hanging out for the whole weekend turn everything into a date?” 

Frank stirred through the scrambled egg as he glanced sideways at her. “Perhaps. Is the label important?” 

She shrugged, mulling it over. “I suppose not. But knowing the label prevents misunderstandings. You don't strike me as the dating type, that is all.” He had the audacity to look insulted. “What? Am I wrong?” She saw him thinking. “Picking someone up to have sex with is not dating,” she pointed out. 

He smirked. “You’re right. I don’t date a lot. But I did take you out to dinner. That has to count for something.” 

“Yes, you did, and I am very happy you did. Maybe people should mess up while parking more often.” She smirked. She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes, measuring him. Alice hopped off the kitchen counter, sauntering closer to him. “You seem to be more the one-night stand type of guy.” She smiled when he looked at her immediately. “Which doesn’t explain why I am still here,” Alice continued. 

One-night-stands didn't have the best reputation. Meaningless sex. Hump ‘em and dump ‘em. But they were easy and he liked easy. His days were challenging enough that he didn’t feel like having a complicated home life. Casual sex was easy. He didn't have any problems finding willing women to grace his bed, usually hotel beds, while on the job. Sometimes it took some convincing that it was only a one-time ordeal. But most women knew and understood that their coupling had a short expiration date. He narrowed his gaze at her. “Is that a problem?” 

She smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. “Did I say it's an issue?” She shrugged. 

“No, but you also didn’t say it isn’t.” 

She smiled. “You don’t like that I pointed it out, do you?” 

Frank chuckled, the tension disappearing from his expression. “You don't seem to understand the concept of romance.” 

“Romance is overrated, clarity is better.” 

A smile twinged on his lips. “Spelling things out often ruins them. Plus, often when a woman points that out, it means she disagrees. It sounds like you find it an issue.” 

Alice smirked. “Oh, Frank. That is such bullshit, excuse my French.” There was a sparkle in her eyes from her corny joke. “I am calling it as I see it. Plus, if I read you right, you’re the type of man that shouldn’t and doesn't care if a woman finds that a problem.” 

“True, but...” He grinned at her. “... If you aren’t okay with that, that means I don’t have plans for the rest of the day.” 

“Oh, you poor you,” she said, leaning in closer, whispering her words against his lips. 

He turned down the stove and let his hands slip upward from her waist. Next, he pulled her closer to him when he had reached her ribs. "I know exactly how you can make it up to me.” 

She smirked, her eyes sparkling. 

He put his finger against her lips. “If you say something along the lines of already having been or being the one-night-stand, I am tossing you into the sea.” 

Alice looked surprised that he had been able to guess her come back. “You wouldn’t dare,” she snorted. 

Frank raised an eyebrow at her challenge and wrapped his arms around her. He effortlessly lifted her off the floor and put her over his shoulder as he strode out the side door. “Never challenge me, darling,” he said as they made their way down to the seaside. Frank picked up the pace and the further he walked, the faster he went. 

She playfully struggled to get off of his shoulder. Frank rewarded her effort with a slap on the ass and a tightening of his hold. Alice couldn’t see the sea, but she could hear it. “Oh my God, Frank no. You’re going to ruin breakfast.” She laughed so hard she was happy she didn’t have to walk at the moment. She wasn’t sure her legs would be able to carry her right now. 

Frank was now running as he reached the shore. As soon as walking through the water became too difficult, he dropped both of them into it. 

Laughing Alice came up to the surface. “Okay, now I am officially out of clean clothes.” 

Frank grinned at her. 

Still trying to catch her breath, she smiled back at him. “I can’t believe you actually did that.” She created a wave with her hand, splashing his face. 

Blindly he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. “Was that your revenge?” He tried to blink away the water. 

She nodded and when Frank let go off her hands, she ran them over his face and his hair, smiling radiantly. “Yes. I like my revenge to be served immediately. And it isn’t like I am ever going to carry you down those stairs to toss you into the water here.” 

Frank chuckled. “I’d love to see you try.” 

She smirked. “It’s nice out here,” Alice said moving the conversation along. She looked around her, taking in the view of the rocks, the empty stroke of the beach. The sun warmed their skin even though it was still early. “So, you go swimming here often?” 

“Not as much as you’d think - since I live here.” 

“Ah yes, you have a pool.” 

He smiled. “That impressed you.” 

“Maybe,” she chuckled. 

“Come on let’s go back. The water is freezing.” Frank said. 

She nodded and smirked as they walked out to the surf. Alice watched his soaked and dripping jeans. “You’re never going to get your pants off.” 

“I’ll manage.” As they walked back into the house, the smell of burning food greeted them. “Shit,” he said, running to the stove and taking the pans off, and completely shutting off the stove. 

“I told you, you’d ruin breakfast.” Alice sounded amused. 

He shook his head. “Well, we’ll just go out for breakfast, brunch probably.” 

“Or I can try making us some food at my apartment.” 

“Let’s not risk ruining more food ourselves this morning,” he said with a smile. They cleaned up before they walked into his bedroom again. He handed her a shirt to change into and he changed into new pants. “Ready?” 

Alice nodded. 

He parked the car in front of her apartment. 

“Do you want to come in with me?” Alice asked. 

He nodded and followed her into the building. 

“Welcome to my temporary slice of heaven,” Alice said as she opened the door to let Frank in. 

“After you.” Frank gestured for her to get in first. 

“Chivalry?” 

“No, manners.” 

Alice smirked. “Alright then.” She walked in before him. 

Frank looked around. “This is nice. You’ve already unpacked,” he noticed. 

“Yes, most things. It’s easier when things are in their place and not in boxes.” 

He gave a small nod. 

Alice opened her closet. “Is the dress style of the now soaked dress alright? Or did you have something fancier in mind?” 

“Whatever you want to wear is fine. My shirt on you is a good look.” He smirked satisfied. 

She smiled. “It feels very nice, yes, but it is indecently short.” Frank gave her a look that told her that was exactly one of the things he liked about it. Alice smiled as she went through her closet, pulled out the dress she was looking for. Then she reached beside him, opening a drawer and pulling out some underwear. She pulled off the shirt and put on the selected clothes, not in the least bothered by Frank’s presence. Next, she grabbed her brush, running it through her hair. Checking herself in the mirror, she looked at him. “Alright. Done.” 

He looked impressed. “That was quick.” 

“I could put on some make-up, if you like, that will add another 10 minutes.” 

He smirked. “I prefer the natural look.” 

“Well then, let’s vamos.” 

“That is Spanish.” 

“I know. On y va, then. Better?” 

He smiled. “So you speak French?” 

“Enough to get by. You don’t?” 

“Not really.” 

“But you live here.” Alice frowned. 

“I am aware,” came the stoic reply. 

She chuckled, watching Frank pull her front door closed. 

* * *

Frank took her to a cute little cafe. The terrace had cute red and white striped awnings, making the place look incredibly cosey when standing on the street. 

“This looks so nice. How did you find this?” 

“A friend showed me.” Frank opened the door, gesturing for her to go in first. 

“You and your manners,” she said with a smile. 

“Monsieur.” The host said, pointing to Frank’s favorite table. 

Frank gave a nod as his thanks. 

Alice smiled, greeting the man and taking a seat across from Frank. 

“English or continental?” Frank asked her. 

Alice shrugged. “Whatever you think is best.” 

“You’re letting me order for you?” One of Frank’s eyebrows went up. 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

He smiled. “That is very old-fashioned.” 

She smirked at the inquisitive look he sported. “You know what is great here and I’ll pretty much eat anything for breakfast,” Alice explained. 

He looked at her, trying to gauge her thoughts. He leaned in, a small smile curving his lips. “Some people would read something into that.” 

“Oh really?” She smirked. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you reading something into it?” Alice asked. 

“Quite possibly” Frank smiled lazily. 

She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Do I want to know what you’re reading into it?” 

His lips pulled up into a small smile again. He leaned back, his eyes sparkling. “I think you’re perfectly aware of what I could be reading into it.” 

She stared into his eyes. Frank sat perfectly still, keeping his face perfectly in check. His expression not changing in the slightest. When she figured out that he wasn’t going to respond further, she smirked. It was impressive how he kept his expressions on the down-low. “Quite possibly,” she parroted him. Alice saw how a small smile tugged at his lips, but it disappeared so quickly she wondered if she had imagined it. 

“Well, last chance to change your mind,” he uttered. 

Alice looked at him, not understanding. 

With a curt nod and his eyes, he redirected her gaze to the host that was approaching their table. 

Frank ordered their breakfast. 

“The usual?” Alice asked after the host had left. 

“Yes,” he said. “Now you’ll have to wait and see what we’ll get.” He smirked. “And since you’re very patient, I am expecting that won’t be a problem.” 

She smiled at the twinge of sarcasm in his voice. “Well, I admit I am not patient in _some_ areas of life, but I can be very patient in others. I have no problems with surprises, I grow impatient when I know exactly what is next and I want that desperately.” 

Frank smiled. “You might want to work on that.” 

“Maybe.” She grinned. “Are you offering to help?” 

“I would, but I doubt you’d like my methods,” he looked at her over his coffee as he took a sip. 

She smirked. “Is the carrot about as big as the stick?” 

“No. The stick is always bigger than the carrot,” Frank retorted immediately. He loved that she wasn’t fazed by his responses and instantly responded herself. 

Alice chuckled. “Mysterious.” 

“You did say you enjoy surprises.” Frank shrugged. 

“On occasion, sure. Is it also a surprise where we’re going after this?” 

He shook his head. “I thought we could take a walk through the city center, maybe go to a museum.” He grabbed one of the newspapers from a nearby table and turned to the culture pages. He pointed to an ad about an exhibit. Mata Hari, the myth. “I’ve been meaning to see this.” 

“Isn’t she that French spy from the first World War?” Alice asked, looking at the page-filling picture of Mata Hari. 

“I am not sure she was French, but she was indeed convicted for being a spy. She was a world-famous exotic dancer at the time.” 

“Sounds interesting.” 

“Excellent.” 

* * *

  
The exhibit was a maze of information about Mata Hari and her life. Most of it was original papers from governmental agencies. Her handwritten letters, birth certificate, and newspaper articles were all on display. It seemed that Mata Hari hadn’t had the easiest life, but she had made herself into a success. Alice was amazed that all this had survived almost 100 years. There were documents in French, German, Dutch, and English. 

“Do you speak German?” Alice asked Frank. 

“A little.” 

They moved on. Alice snorted as she read about Mata Hari telling an interviewer she loved military men. 

Frank looked at her. “What?” 

“It seems that Mata Hari had a fetish for military men.” 

Frank smiled. “As do a lot of women.” 

“Sure,” Alice said, nodding. “But I doubt many women of her time were that forthcoming about it. Sex was taboo, right? Something between man and wife. But she just went for it.” 

“You sound like you admire her.” 

She smiled at him. “I sure didn’t know she was this cool.” 

He chuckled. “Before you want to turn into her, she was executed, remember?” 

Alice smirked. “But she had a lot of fun before she got arrested, didn’t she?” 

Frank snickered and shook his head in humor. She was incorrigible. 

They continued; the route passed all the pieces leading them to a circle where music played. The area was demarcated by ceiling to floor drapes, leaving places open to enter and exit the circle. It had a very mysterious feeling. Inside, there were some more pieces telling Mata Hari’s life. The centerpiece was a holographic rendering of Mata Hari dancing sensually to the playing music. 

“That must have been a lot of work to make,” Alice said. 

He stepped closer to her, so close that she could feel his body’s heat through their clothes. “Any chance you can dance like that?” Frank said. 

Alice smiled and glanced up at him. “If you get me one of those outfits, I’ll give it a try.” She pointed to the rhinestone-covered bustier, collier, and something that was something halfway between a skirt and a suspender belt. 

He smiled. “I’ll think about it.” 

They neared the end of the exhibition. “They really should have let that hologram be the end of the route,” Alice said. 

Frank smiled. “Indeed, everything after that seemed dull.” 

They walked out of the museum. The sun was bright and the temperature was significantly higher than inside the air-conditioned museum. Alice turned her head up a little, enjoying the warmth of the sun. “Gosh, it is such a beautiful day.” 

Frank nodded. 

“Are you hungry?” Alice asked. 

“No, we just had breakfast.” Frank reminded her. 

“Just? That was hours ago. It is lunchtime. Come on,” she pulled him through the street, taking a right into a small street to get to the market and shops. 

Frank chuckled at her determination. 

Alice stopped in front of a stall. 

“You want to have... pancakes?” He looked from her to the stand. 

She looked disapprovingly at him. “It’s crêpes. For someone who enjoys a museum, I would have expected you would know some street culture too.” She turned to the lady making the crepes and placed the order. 

Frank smirked. “Fine, educate me.” 

“I am,” she said, returning his smile. Alice focused her attention back on the woman, paid the order. In return, she received the crepes. She handed Frank of the crepes. “Bon appetite.” She watched him take a bite. “And? What do you think?” 

“It’s very sweet.” He wiped his mouth to get rid of some excess powdered sugar. 

Alice smiled. “Sure, okay. Well, I guess you’re not a fan.” 

She did a good job hiding her disappointment. He smiled. “But you are. And I can see you’re really happy with your crepe.” It was cute how she enjoyed such a simple thing. 

She nodded as she took another bite. “I do. It’s a nice little snack. Warm, sweet, quick. Not enough great words to say about it.” 

He smirked. 

“So where are we going next? Because I think I am ready for that patience lesson.” There was a daring smirk on her face. Alice saw his eyes darken. “Unless there is something else you want me to see here.” 

He parted his lips. “No, we can head back.” Frank got up and held out his hand for her to take. 

Alice smiled as she got up as well. She took her sweet time to toss away the paper and cardboard the crêpe came in, in a nearby wastebasket. 

Frank watched her movements closely. He smiled at the show she was making of making him wait just when she had made him toss patience out of the window. Stepping next to Frank, she did take his hand. 

“Ready?” Frank asked. 

“Almost.” She wiped away some more powdered sugar he had missed. “Good thing you aren’t wearing your black suit now.” 


End file.
